Adam Harrington
Adam John Harrington is een Canadese acteur en producer. Hij speelde de rol van de ontluikende seriemoordenaar Ronald Basderic in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Trivia * Hij heeft een Masters diploma in Marine Biologie * Hij won in 1989 de University of Guelph College Royal Model Search. Filmografie Films * The Principles of Karma (1996) - Jim the Cable Man * Wounded (1997) - Paramedicus #2 * Y2K (1999) - Ken * Sanctimony (2000) - Hank * Valentine (2001) - Jason Marquette * Out Cold (2001) - Team Snownook Leider * Good Morning (2002) - Evangelist * House of the Dead (2003) - Rogan * Rugged Rich and the Ona Ona (2004) - Brad * Connie and Carla (2004) - Leuke Jongen * Veil (2005) - Robert * Say Yes (2005) - Roger * Surviving my Mother (2007) - Michael * Passchendaele (2008) - Kolonel Ormond * The Ugly Truth (2009) - Jack Magnum * Dinner with Fred (2011) - Fred Conrad * Life of Lemon (2011) - Rob * Lucky (2011) - Steve Mason * Faces in the Crowd (2011) - Bryce #8 * City Bus (2015) - Henry Tv-shows * Millennium (1997) - Politieman * Breaker High (1998) - Serge * Welcome to Paradox (1998) - Davey * Viper (1998) - Nieuwe rijder * Mentors (1999) - Sandy Mear * Night Man (1999) - Burton * The Outer Limits (1996-1999) - Ty Chaffey/Billy Valentine/Puppet Show Host * The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1999) - Brock Draven/Ghost Soldier * Secret Agent Man (2000) - Dr. Chelton * First Wave (2000) - Acolyte * Freedom (2000) - Major Blaine Conrad * The Chris Isaak Show (2001) - Vader Ken * Seven Days (2000-2001) - Tyler Langford/Darren Sebastian * Stargate SG-1 (1997 - 2002) - Khonsu/Goa'uld #2 * Andromeda (2003) - High Guard Captain Grissum * The Dead Zone (2003) - Bill Stade * Out of Order (2003) - Brock * Jeremiah (2003) - Teamleider * Da Vinci's Inquest (1999 - 2004) - Josh Warner/Phil Mizlowski * Queer as Folk (2004-2005) - Connor James * Show Me Yours (2004-2005) - Dr. Benjamin Chase * Smallville (2005) - Dr. Litvack * Reunion (2006) - Hijzelf * Whistler (2006-2007) - Ryan McKaye * Turbo Dates (2008) - Spencer * CSI: NY (2010) - Officier Noonan * Outlaw (2010) - Dr. Jeffrey Engler * Dexter (2010) - Agent Walker * CSI: Miami (2011) - Eerste Officier * The Secret Circle (2011-2012) - Ethan Conant * Luck (2012) - Dennis Bowman * Castle (2012) - Brad Melville * Parks and Recreation (2012) - Congressman Murrey * The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) - Agent Owen York * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012-2013) - Ronald Basderic * Criminal Minds (2013) - Phillip Connor * Supernatural (2013-2014) - Bartholomew * Baby Daddy (2014) - Mark Clements * Drop Dead Diva (2012-2014) - Advocaat Carlyle * NCIS: New Orleans (2014) - Jason Axelrod * Major Crimes (2014) - Daniel Maguire * TURN (2015) - Lt. Gamble/Sutherland/Gamble * Shadowhunters (2016) - Michael Wayland Televisiefilms * The Wednesday Woman (2000) - Everett Madison * Without Malice (2000) - Mike Wilkes * A Girl Thing (2001) * Till Dad Do Us Part (2001) - Brent Fenwick III * Dead in a Heartbeat (2002) - Lijkschouwer * Perfect Romance (2004) - Peter's vriend * Deep Evil (2004) - Major Michael Ross * A Very Cool Christmas (2004) - Matt * Oh, Baby (2005) - Doug * Flight 93 (2006) - Dixie * Cries in the Dark (2006) - Scott * The Secret of Hidden Lake (2006) - Sam Videogames * L.A. Noire (2011) - Roy Earle/Patrolman Harvey Keller (voice) * Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Tyson Latchford (voice) Bron http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0364227/?ref_=nmbio_bio_nm[[Categorie:Acteurs]]